


Years Later

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later it was easy to see how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Later

It wasn't until the battle was over that they realised that that the roar from the Hulk wasn't one of rage but of sorrow. 

Even then they didn't understand what had happened.

They all saw it on the news that night. They all saw how the Hulk slowly knelt at Hawkeye's feet. They all watched as the Hulk layed the broken, bloody body of the Black Widow at his feet.

They watched as Hawkeye fell to the floor and pulled her head into his lap. They watched as he closed her lifeless eyes and wept.

Years later it was easy to see that she was the start of the end.


End file.
